Toad's Adventure
by bemj11
Summary: Princess Toadstool is kidnapped, and this time, Bowser has thought ahead. Toad must save the Princess before she is forced to marry King Bowser.
1. Chapter 1

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter One

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining brightly, with only a few fluffy clouds, only the slightest of refreshing breezes was blowing, and the weather was warm, but not hot. Absolutely perfect.

Peach sighed happily. "What a beautiful day!" She exclaimed.

Toad, guardian to the princess since she was a little child, agreed. "It is a lovely day, Princess. And not just because of the weather, I assume?" He teased.

Peach blushed, slightly. Of course, a visit from Mario always made things seem brighter. "Yes, Mario is coming for tea, Toad, but I thought you already knew that. Don't you know everything that goes on around here?"

Toad stiffened in mock huffiness. "I hardly claim to know _everything_." He sniffed.

"Just almost everything." Peach laughed.

"Of course." He frowned for a moment. "Speaking of which, Bowser has been rather quiet lately."

The thought of Bowser was never far from her guardian's mind, but Peach wasn't worried about such things today. "Maybe he's finally given up. Maybe he's finally realized it was hopeless."

"Or perhaps he's plotting something more sinister than ever." Toad murmured. He forced himself to smile. "However, it is unlikely that he will attack today." He lied.

"You're right." She agreed, although both knew that Bowser somehow had the tendency to attack on days when Mario was coming to visit.

Peach sighed again. "I hope Mario gets here soon."

"It shouldn't be too much longer, Princess."

The two stood in comfortable silence for a moment, then, "Toad, do you think Mario, you know . . . I mean, how do you think he feels about me?"

Toad smiled. "I think he feels the same way about you as you feel about him." He replied.

"You think so?"

"Of course."

Peach smiled, and stared off into the distance dreamily. Then her expression changed to one of confusion.

"What is it, Princess?" Toad asked, following her gaze.

"I don't know. I think something's flying in our direction, and quickly." She answered uncertainly.

Something was heading towards them. Something that looked like a magikoopa on a broom.

"Come inside, Princess." Toad said, leading inside, and closing the door behind them.

The two stood in silence, hoping the figure would pass them by. It was no use. Seconds later, the door flew open, and in flew a magikoopa. It was none other than Kammy Koopa.

"You're coming with me, Princess!" Screeched the magikoopa.

"Oh no she's not!" Toad yelled back, stepping in the way.

Kammy laughed. Then she raised her wand, and Toad flew into the closet, which then closed and locked.

"Now, Princess," squawked Kammy, "You're coming with me."

Kammy grabbed the Princess, who, try as she might, could not wiggle free, and flew back out the way she came.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Kammy laughed. "Bowser will be pleased."


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Two:

"Mario, the mail's here, but it's early." Luigi called to his brother from the yard.

Mario was busy getting ready to see Peach, but Luigi sounded worried. That was a bad sign. Bowser was always trying something when Mario and Peach were supposed to get together. "How early?" He called.

"Um, a few hours, maybe." Luigi replied. "And this mail carrier doesn't look like a koopa paratroopa."

"Then what does he look like?" Mario asked with a sigh. It wasn't Luigi's fault, but this was ridiculous.

"Um, he looks kind of like, um a ninjakoopa. He says that he's the substitute mail carrier today, but I don't know…maybe you should come have a look."

"Okay, I'll be right out." Mario came through the front door to see Luigi talking to what was definitely a ninjakoopa.

"Hi." It said nervously. "Um, Now!" It yelled, and suddenly the two Mario Brothers were surrounded by ninjakoopas.

"Mario! It's a trap!" Luigi yelled.

"They must have kidnapped the princess again!" Mario realized.

"We have to save her, then!"

"We have to save ourselves first, Luigi!"

"Well, yeah."

The two brothers struggled with all their might, but it was no use. There were simply too many of them! They were doomed.

The last thing they heard was a cackle. "HA! HA! HA! There's no way you can rescue the princess now!" It was Kammy, Bowser's second in command. So Bowser _was_ behind this!

Not far away, locked in a closet, a Toadstool was trying get free.

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed. I know this chapter was short, but I'm trying to do only one point of view per chapter. Next chapter: Toad's point of view!


	3. Chapter 3

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Three:

After what seemed like hours, someone finally unlocked the closet door. It was none other than King Toadstool.

"Sir!" Toad cried. "The Princess! She's gone! Bowser got her! Please forgive me, sir!"

"Calm, down, young Toad." The king said kindly. "If Bowser has gotten her again you can hardly be to blame-unless you were hiding in there." A slight twinkle shone in his eye at that, for he knew Toad would not do such a thing.

"No, sir, I wasn't hiding."

"Then calm down and tell me all about it."

So Toad took a deep breath and proceeded to tell the king what had happened. When he had finished, the king was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"Well," he said presently, "there is only one thing to do. We must inform the Mario brothers of this immediately. Only they can get her back. Go to them, Toad, and tell them what has taken place."

"Yes sir!" And Toad set off.

It wasn't too far to the Mario's home, and Toad soon reached it. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Mario! Luigi!" He yelled. No reply. The front door was open.

Normally Toad would never walked into another's house without an invitation, but Toad figured this was important enough to be rude just this once.

The house was empty. Toad came back out and looked around the yard. No one. He went around back. Maybe they were out back with Yoshi.

Toad found Yoshi, but no Mario brothers. "Where are they?" Toad asked Yoshi, wishing it could speak.

"Hippa!" Yoshi cried, almost as if it could understand him.

"I wish you could understand me, and I could understand you." Toad told Yoshi sadly. "But it looks like I'm going to have to go after the princess myself." Toad started to leave.

"Hippa!" Yoshi was trying to follow him.

"It's going to be dangerous." Toad said to Yoshi. "I don't think Mario would want me to take you."

"Hippa!"

"After all, he would be worried if he didn't know where you had gone."

"HIPPA!"

"Well, maybe I could leave a note." Toad told Yoshi. "How does that sound?"

"Aoew!" Yoshi said, and Toad was sure it was happier now.

"Well, let's go, Yoshi. You and I have to rescue the Princess. Wherever she is."

And the two unlikely adventurers set off on their quest.


	4. Chapter 4

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Four:

Peach was exhausted. She and her kidnapper had flown all day and deep into the night. She had been dangling from a broom, a rather undignified position, for many hours. Now it was late, and the constant fear and movement had worn her out, and she found herself drifting off to sleep.

She awoke on the ground to find herself sore and wet. It must have rained during the night. At least she wasn't bound-She wasn't bound! They had left her untied, and, for the moment, unguarded. She forced herself up and took a glance around before making a break for the line of trees not to far from her.

She ran into the trees, and right into a short figure. It was a magikoopa. "I see you have awakened, Princess." He said, his soft voice giving off just a hint of amusement. "How did you sleep?"

"Not well." She said angrily. "I fell asleep on a broom and woke up on wet ground."

"My apologies, Princess." He replied, unruffled by the harshness of her voice. "But perhaps you would care for some breakfast." It was a statement, not a question.

She was hungry, but was absolutely not going to accept any kindness from her kidnappers. "I'm not hungry." She answered shortly.

"As you wish, Princess." He replied. "However, I am certain that you are uncomfortable in your wet clothes." Before she could say a word, he waved his wand, and her clothes were dry.

"I need no kindness from you or any other of your kind." Peach told him angrily. "You kidnap me, carry me off on a broom, and _then_ you try to play at politeness. Well, no thank you." And she turned and headed back to the camp from whence she had so previously fled.

Kammy awaited her, obviously aggravated. Peach hid a smile. At least this one would be easy to make angry. Kammy opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"You seem to have nearly lost someone." The magikoopa had followed her.

"I nearly lost no one, Kamek." Came Kammy's sharp retort. "I knew where she was. There was no danger of her escaping."

So this was Kamek, The magikoopa. The one who had raised Bowser from childhood, or so it had been told.

"This is no place for her to spend the night." Kamek said softly.

"It's good enough for me, it's good enough for her." Kammy snarled. Evidently these two didn't get along very well. "What are you doing her, anyway. Nobody asked you to come."

"King Koopa asked me to come. Breakfast?" He held out something to her, which she accepted. Peach could not see it, but it smelled delicious.

"Let's go." Kammy called out, and the long march began.


	5. Chapter 5

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Five

Toad sighed. Why did you always end up at a spooky castle? No matter how hard you tried, you always ended up in a castle on these type of quests. "Well, here goes." Toad said to Yoshi. "You wait here."

"Hippa." Yoshi grumbled.

"Well, come if you want, but be careful."

"Hippa."

It was dark inside, and dusty, and scary. Toad shuddered, and moved closer to Yoshi. They walked through room after room, all empty, dark, and dusty.

After several hours, Toad sat down. They were lost. This castle was a maze of rooms. How did Mario and Luigi do it? How did they keep from getting lost?

"Hippa?" Yoshi asked, startling Toad.

"What?" Toad asked. "What is it?"

"WHO GOES THERE?" A voice called out. "AN INTRUDER, IS IT? SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Show yourself!" Toad cried, hoping he sounded braver than he felt.

"VERY WELL!" And a ninjakoopa entered the room. Upon seeing them, it shook its head. "It is only a little toadstool and a yoshi. What are you doing here in my castle?"

Since he was in the ninjakoopa's castle, Toad felt obligated to explain. "Well, you see, my name's Toad, and this is Yoshi. The Princess was captured by Bowser, and Mario and Luigi were nowhere to be found, and so we have to save her, and we're lost, which is why we're here."

"Bowser himself kidnapped her?" The ninjakoopa asked.

"Um, no, a magikoopa. Kammy."

"Kammy Koopa?"

"Um, yes."

"And you are lost?"

"Yes."

"Then you have come to the right place. I, Black Ninjakoopa, shall personally escort you to Bowser's castle and help you rescue the princess."

"Why would you do that?" Toad wondered aloud.

"Revenge." Black Ninjakoopa replied, and the malicious glint in his eye kept Toad from asking any more questions. Toad and Black Ninjakoopa stood in silence for a moment, looking each other over.

"Hippa!" Yoshi exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"What?" asked Black Ninjakoopa. "Oh, you are quite right my friend. Time is being wasted. Let us go."

"Wait!" Toad cried, confused. "You can understand him?"

"Of course." Black Ninjakoopa gave him an odd look. "Now, we must proceed. Let us go."

And Toad and Yoshi, guided by their new companion, headed through the door.

And into a trap. As they went through the door, a net was dropped on their heads. They struggled, but it did no good.

Laughter sounded in the dark room. "Look at that." Said a voice. "They're trying to escape." More laughter followed.

"Unhand us, you slime, and fight like a koopa!" Black Ninjakoopa yelled.

"Oh, no we don't. Someone else is going to deal with you. Maybe you know him. Kamek, I believe his name was."

Beside Toad, Black Ninjakoopa stiffened and looked worried. Toad had never heard of this Kamek, but he must be bad if Black Ninjakoopa feared him so.

"Never fear, he won't be long." A voice mocked the prisoners.


	6. Chapter 6

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Six

Peach stood in the middle of her room and fumed. She had been offered lunch by her captor (and refused it), and to make matters worse, upon her arrival at Bowser's castle, had been given a beautiful room of her own.

The door opened-it had not been locked, Peach noticed- and a magikoopa robed in white entered, carrying a tray. She was smaller than Kamek and Kammy, probably younger than the two.

The magikoopa set the tray on the table, then turned and bowed to Peach. "Your dinner, Princess." Said the magikoopa meekly. "Please eat. It will do no one any good for you to starve yourself."

"I suppose you're right." Peach sighed. Why were they being so polite to her this time? Anyway, she _was_ hungry. Peach sat down gracefully at the table, and began to politely eat her food.

The food was delicious, and it was all Peach could do not to gulp down her food. She hadn't realized she was this hungry, but then again, she hadn't eaten for at least a day.

The magikoopa standing beside her chuckled. "They did say you hadn't eaten. I cold get you some more, if you like."

"No thank you." Peach replied coolly.

"As you wish, Princess." The magikoopa answered. "Anyway, my name is Anna. I'm supposed to serve you. So, it there's anything you need…"

A servant? They had given her a servant? Great. "So I've been offered a servant as a gift, is that what you're saying?"

"Well, I believe your people use the term guardian, but it's basically the same thing. Whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask. Of course, I do have lessons in the mornings, so I won't be here all day."

"Lessons?" Peach asked.

"Magic lessons. I'm just a student, you know. It takes years to learn, and I never had schooling in the subject."

"They have a school?" Peach was interested in spite of herself.

"Yes, but like I said, I never went."

"Why not?"

"I was thought to not have any magical powers. It's embarrassing, but it happens. Just like sometimes you have koopas who do have magical powers."

"Oh."

"Anyway, mom talked to uncle, and he agreed to teach me as a favor to her. She says I couldn't have a better teacher."

"I see."

"Anyway, it's getting late, and you're probably tired. If you want, you can borrow one of my robes to wear, and I'll get your dress cleaned for you tonight."

"That would be nice, thank you." Peach found that she couldn't help but like this friendly young magikoopa.

"Right, well I'll be back in the morning with breakfast. Until then, goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight." Peach replied, suddenly aware of how tired she was.

As Anna left, Peach climbed into the bed, which was very comfortable, and fell asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Seven

"Never fear, he won't be long." A voice mocked the prisoners.

It hadn't been long, yet seemed like forever had past. "Black Ninjakoopa?" Toad whispred.

"What?" Came the reply.

"Who's Kamek?"

At that, Black Ninjakoopa nearly choked. "You're kidding me, right?" He asked.

"Um, no, not really."

"Good grief, kid. You've never heard of Kamek the magikoopa?"

"So he's a magikoopa?"

Once again, Black Ninjakoopa nearly choked. "Not just _a_ magikoopa, he's _the _magikoopa. The one who raised Bowser from a child. The one responsible for all this. The most powerful, most terrifying, most dangerous, most cunning of all magikoopas." He was silent for a second. "Except for maybe his sister." He added thoughtfully.

"Who's that?" Toad asked, confused.

"Kammy.Don't tell me you've never heard of her."

"No, I know who she is." Replied Toad, slightly annoyed. He wasn't a moron. "She's the one that kidnapped the Princess. I just didn't know they were related."

"Very few do. They can't stand each other. The best way to get on one's good side is to turn against the other. The hard part is deciding who you want to go with. The secret is to decide who you _don't _want against you."

"Which would that be?"

"It depends. Kamek is very powerful, but Kammy has more power in the castle. That, and Kammy's more likely to get mad and drop a block on your head. That's usually what does it. People usually side with Kammy."

"Drop a block on your head?" Toad asked.

"Yeah. She seems to enjoy doing that. And let me tell you, it doesn't feel very good."

"So you sided with Kamek?"

"More or less. I can't stand backstabbers."

"Oh."

More conversation was cut off by the arrival of a magikoopa. "That must be Kamek." Toad whispered to himself.

He was quiet, calm, and dignified, but something about him seemed to say, "Don't mess with me, you'll get hurt." His face was unreadable, and his eyes were hidden behind opaque circular glasses. He wore robes of blue.

He turned and looked the prisoners over. "What have we here?" He asked softly. "A toadstool, a yoshi, and a ninjakoopa." He paused for less than a second. "No, not just any toadstool, yoshi, and ninjakoopa. The Princess' royal guardian, Mario's pet, and one Black Ninjakoopa. Have you turned against us?" He asked curiously. "Pity. No matter. You will all soon be gone."

"Toad." Black Ninjakoopa hissed. "When they pull the net off of us, charge Kamek. We may be able to escape."

"Right." Toad doubted that it would actually work, but it was better than nothing. Apparently Black Ninjakoopa didn't think it likely to suceed either. Toad braced himself to spring.

"Now!" Black Ninjakoopa cried.

They charged the magikoopa, who didn't seem suprised in the least. All the same, he couldn't stop the three from getting past him, and the other villains were unable to catch up with them.

Black Ninjakoopa led them quickly through the castle, and through the entrance. Although out of the castle, the trio continued for fifteen more minutes or so.

"How did we escape?" Panted an out of breath Toad.

"Hippa?" Echoed Yoshi.

"We shouldn't have." Replied Black Ninjakoopa. "That is for certain."

"He knew we were going to do that." Toad pointed out.

"So it appeared. Nothing surprises Kamek. Ever." Black Ninjakoopa agreed.

"He knew where we were."

"Of course. We must be more careful henceforth."

"Definitely." Toad agreed.

"Hippa!" Yoshi echoed fervently, nodding,"


	8. Chapter 8

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Eight

"Princess, Kamek wishes to speak with you." Anna informed her, opening the door. "I'll be outside the door if you need me."

The magikoopa entered the room. "Thank you, Anna." He told her. She bowed and left, closing the door behind her.

"Princess," Kamek said, "please, have a seat." He motioned to one of the chairs setting by the table.

"I'd rather stand." Peach retorted sharply.

"As you wish." He also remained standing, seemingly unbothered by her tone. "I trust you slept well. An I see you have eaten. Excellent. Have you found everything to your satisfaction?"

He asked, although Peach doubted he actually cared.

"Yes, I suppose," she started to reply calmly, "except for the fact that I'm a _prisoner_!" She finished angrily. "So how could I be satisfied here?" She asked mockingly. "You know you won't get away with this! Mario will come and rescue me!" She stared at him, furious. Why did they always have to do this? She was tired of being kidnapped!

Kamek seemed fazed by neither her outburst nor the way she was glaring at him. "Mario will rescue you?" He asked, and once again he sounded almost amused. "Perhaps. But I would not count on it, Princess."

With those words, he turned as the door flew open and hit the wall with a BANG! Kammy was standing there, and she seemed irate, to put it mildly.

"Kamek!" She said smugly. "King Koopa wishes to speak with you about the events of last night." She was definitely smirking, Peach worried. Why would she be so happy? Had something happened to Mario? "Better hurry, Kamek. He's not in a good mood."

Kamek turned to Peach. "Please excuse me, Princess." He said with a bow. "I am afraid I have some business to attend to. If you will excuse me." He turned and swept out of the room, and as he left a nervous-looking Anna reentered the room.

"What do you want?" Kammy snapped at the younger magikoopa.

"I-I am the Princess' servant, ma'am." Anna stammered nervously.

"And?"

"And I'm supposed to stay with her, ma'am."

"I wish to speak with her alone." Kammy said flatly.

"Of course," Anna replied with a bow, "but it would mean my job, ma'am."

"And yet you left Kamek alone with her." Kammy angrily pointed out.

"Yes ma'am, but I stand to lose more than my job if I disobey him, you know." Anna explained timidly.

"Very well." Kammy snapped. "So be it." Then she turned to the Princess. "So you think Mario will come to save you?" She sneered.

"I know he will." Peach answered with a false confidence.

"Then it may interest you to know that he is in the castle as we speak."

"I knew he would come for me!" Peach replied triumphantly.

"You don't understand, Princess. He didn't come to rescue you. He's locked in our dungeon."

"Your lying!" was all Peach could think of to say.

"Am I?" Kammy asked. Peach looked the magikoopa over. Her eyes were visible and full of malice, but held no trace of lying.

"Good day, Princess." Sneered the magikoopa, turning and leaving the room.

Anna stood, shocked, and watched her leave. Peach could barely hear her say, "I'm in trouble now."

"You knew?" Peach asked Anna.

"Yes, Princess, and I am sorry for not telling you, but I was commanded not to." She looked at the Princess sadly. "But never fear, Princess, there is still hope."

"I don't see how." Peach muttered tearfully.

"Someone is still coming to try to save you."

"Who?"

"Toad?" She suggested tentatively, uncertain of the name.

"Toad?" Peach almost laughed. "Figures." He wouldn't give up easily, but he could end up hurt, Peach worried. "Alone?"

"Of course not. Yoshi is with him."

"Oh." Peach wondered if she would ever be rescued, and if maybe she should try to find a means of escape herself. She desperately hoped she would not be trapped here for the rest of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Nine

"I think we're lost." Said Toad finally. They had been wandering around in a desolate grassland (the grass was about waist-high, sometimes higher) for hours, and Toad had the sneaking suspicion that Black Ninjakoopa was leading them around in circles. "Are we lost?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, definitely." Replied Black Ninjakoopa confidently.

"What?" Asked Toad, stopping. "I thought you said you knew your way around here."

"No," replied Black Ninjakoopa, "you weren't listening properly. I said I knew how to get through here."

"What's the difference?"

"Quite a lot."

"Okay, so how do we get through here?" Toad asked, taking a deep breath. They had known each other for only about a day, and Black Ninjakoopa was steadily driving him crazy.

"Well," Black Ninjakoopa looked around, "basically you have to wander around until a boo finds you and hope it's friendly, otherwise your in trouble. Then you have to convince it to show the way out, and you have to hope it will lead you the way out that you want to go and not the way out that you came in through."

"Oh." Said Toad, the attempted explanation making him dizzy. "Okay, I guess."

The three of them wandered around for about an hour more. "Do you hear that?" Toad asked. He thought he had heard a strange sound.

"Yeah." Said Black Ninjakoopa. "Don't let it know you're afraid."

"Great." Muttered Toad. Wonderful advice.

"BOO!" Yelled a voice.

"AUGH!" Toad panicked.

"HIPPA!" Yoshi agreed.

"Hey Frankie." Black Ninjakoopa called.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me?" A ghost came out of the thicket.

"I didn't. I was hoping it would be."

"Oh. Cool. So were you scared?" It asked.

"Terrified. And so were these guys."

"Oh. Who are they?"

"May I present Toad of Toadstool and Yoshi of Mario?"

"Were you guys scared?"

Behind him, Black Ninjakoopa nodded.

"Definitely." Replied Toad.

"Awesome!" Said Frankie, the boo. "So what brings you here, B.N.?"

"B.N.?" Asked Toad. Black Ninjakoopa shook his head.

"Nickname, Toad. To tell you the truth, Frankie, we're lost."

"Of course you're lost, or you wouldn't be here."

"Right, well, we're trying to get to Bowser's castle. He kidnapped the Princess again and Toad here's trying to rescue her."

"Oh. Well, allow me to show you the way." Frankie said, taking off.

"Thanks, Frankie." Said Black Ninjakoopa. "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come along."

Probably wander around till someone else found you." Frankie suggested.

"Well, yeah, probably."

With Frankie leading the way, the four soon found themselves at the edge of the grassland.


	10. Chapter 10

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Ten

Peach's dinner was brought in by a gloomy looking Anna. Disturbed by the sudden change in the normally-cheerful magikoopa's demeanor, Peach forgot about her own problems for the moment.

"What's wrong, Anna?" She asked, concerned.

Anna sighed. "It's nothing, Princess. Sorry to bother you."

"No, something's definitely wrong, Anna. Why you tell me? Sometimes it helps to talk to someone."

"Okay." Anna gave in, and sat down across the table from Peach. "Well, it seems that Toad, who is trying to rescue you, was captured."

"What?" Peach couldn't believe her ears. But why would one of Bowser's servants be upset about that?

"Yes, well, they captured him in a net and called for Kamek to deal with him."

"Okay." Peach was terrified to think of what they might do to poor Toad. "And?" She asked tentatively.

"And they escaped." Peach breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then why so glum? I suppose you want me to stay."

"It's not that." Anna said quickly. "I like you, and I know you are happy here. It's just that when Bowser found out, he was furious. Kammy told him, and probably didn't help matters any. Bowser had Kamek thrown in the dungeon."

"Oh." Peach wasn't sure what to say. This sounded like typical Bowser behavior to her.

"Well, you see, Bowser's never done anything like that before, at least not to Kamek. I mean, Kammy's been slowly turning Bowser against Kamek, but I would never have thought she would go this far. Kamek did raise Bowser, after all."

"Oh." The significance of what Anna was saying began to sink in. "So I take the two don't get along."

Anna snorted. "They can hardly stand to be in the same room. Kammy always insulting Kamek, and Kamek infuriates her by staying calm no matter what she says. It's sibling rivalry at its worst."

"Wait, you mean they're related?" This set Peach's head spinning.

"Yes, although they don't like anybody to know. I don't think even Bowser realizes yet."

"Then how do you know?" Peach wanted to know. How could this magikoopa know something Bowser didn't? Especially something like that?

"Kamek is my uncle." Anna explained.

"Then Kammy is your…?" Peach trailed off, and Anna laughed.

"No, Kammy is my aunt. They have another sister, my mother. But she doesn't associate with them."

"Why?"

"She doesn't approve of who they're working for."

"Oh. But I thought-"

"That all magikoopas worked for Bowser? Actually, most have gone into hiding because they can't stand him. Those who do work for him may not agree with him, but have other reasons for serving him."

"Why do you serve him?" Peach asked.

"Kamek." Anna replied. "Like I said, he's my uncle. I told you he was training me in magic. He's one of the most powerful magikoopas in the land, and certainly the most powerful for his age."

"His age?"

"Yeah, he's still pretty young by magikoopa standards, only in his fifties."

"Really?" This was a lot of information to digest. Peach hadn't realized how little she knew about Bowser's servants. She had assumed that they were all cruel and heartless, like Bowser himself. "So are all his workers reluctant to serve him?"

"Most are scared to death to rebel, but some really enjoy being evil." Anna replied honestly. Then she shook her head and stood up. "Look, I gotta go, Princess. I'll be back later. Please excuse me."

"Of course." Peach replied softly as the magikoopa left. She had a lot to think about.


	11. Chapter 11

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Eleven

Finally, they had made it out of the grassland. Toad sighed in relief, glad to be out of there. "We made it!" He exclaimed happily.

"Of course you did," pouted Frankie, "did you think you wouldn't?"

"He's just glad to be out. We can't float, you know. To us, wading through waist-deep grass can be tiresome." Black Ninjakoopa explained. "We had no doubt in your abilities."

"Oh." Said Frankie. "Well, here you are."

"Many thanks, Frankie." Black Ninjakoopa said with a bow.

"Anytime, B.N." Frankie replied. "Adios." With that, he disappeared.

"Well, that was an interesting character." Toad said, looking around. In the distance he could barely make out Bowser's castle in the mountains. Even from here it looked dark and foreboding. In between them and the castle was a river, a desert, and way off the edge of a forest could be seen. Toad sighed. "I suppose we should get going." He said gloomily.

"Certainly. We can get several more miles in before nightfall." Black Ninjakoopa agreed. "Of course," he added thoughtfully, "we could get even farther if we went on through the night."

"We have to sleep sometime." Toad pointed out sullenly. Black Ninjakoopa didn't seem to need as much sleep as the other two, so they really hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since joining up with him.

"I know, but we could stop a few hours before dawn and start again shortly after the sunrise."

"Right." Toad rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. "Well, you may be able to function on that little sleep, but the rest of us need more. More, I might add, than we have been getting."

"It won't kill you to give up a little sleep."

"No, not to give up a _little._"

"It won't kill you."

"But it might kill you." Muttered Toad under his breath.

Black Ninjakoopa heard him. "No, I'm not as addicted to sleep as you two are. It certainly won't kill me."

"Right." Toad growled. "So how do we get across this river?" He asked grumpily.

"Simple, we cross using the bridge." Black Ninjakoopa did not seem to have noticed the large amount of koopas guarding the bridge.

"What about the koopas?"

"What about them?"

"They aren't on our side, you know."

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten. Silly me."

"Yeah. Silly you. Now how will we get across."

"Well," Black Ninjakoopa inspected the river. "It looks we shall have to swim."

"Swim?" Toad asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Swim. You do know how, don't you?" Black Ninjakoopa seemed annoyed.

"Um, no, not really."

"No? You can't swim?"

"That's what I said." Toad sighed.

"Well," Black Ninjakoopa turned to speak to Yoshi, "Can you swim?"

"Hippa!"

"Can you carry him across?"

"Hippa!"

"Good." He turned back to Toad. "Just jump on his back, and we'll be off."

"Great." Muttered Toad, climbing on. As they splashed through the water, Toad held on tightly, eyes closed, for fear that he might fall into the rushing water.

After what seemed an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes, they came to dry land. There Toad let go of Yoshi and dismounted.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Black Ninjakoopa chuckled. "Now all we have to do is cross the desert, navigate the forest, and climb the mountain and we'll be at the castle."

"Oh. Is that all?" Toad grumbled. "I was worried there would be more too it."

His sarcasm was wasted, for Black Ninjakoopa had already started for the desert.

"Hippa." Yoshi interjected, trying to be helpful.

"I know. Come on." Toad said, and followed Black Ninjakoopa. Behind him, Yoshi rolled _his_ eyes.

And the three trooped on towards the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Twelve

The net morning, Peach had a visitor. It was Kamek. As he entered the room the previous day's discussion with Anna ran through her mind. Knowing he wouldn't sit unless she did, Peach took a seat at the table.

"Good morning, Princess." Kamek said softly, sitting down. "I trust you are well this morning."

"As well as can be, all things considered." She replied, trying to be polite. This was, after all, Anna's uncle. "And yourself?" She returned, though she really didn't care.

The question seemed to take him by surprise. He was silent for a moment, as if considering something. Finally, he answered her. "I am well, Princess. Thank you."

Perfectly polite. What was she doing, wondered Peach, having small talk with the magikoopa who, in a sense, was responsible for all this?

"Lovely day, isn't it?" She asked, trying to figure out why he was here.

"Quite." He agreed without emotion. What did he want?

They sat there for a moment, in a silence that was, for Peach's part, rather awkward. She looked the magikoopa over. He seemed fine, for all Anna's worrying about him. Of course, something seemed different, but Peach couldn't figure out what it was.

At that moment the door slammed open and in stormed none other than Kammy. She was about to say something, but saw Kamek and stopped. At a loss, she stood and glared at him.

Her anger didn't bother him. "Good morning, Kammy." He said with a nod. "You will excuse me if I don't get up." Definitely not a question.

"What are you doing here?" She shrieked. Peach had never seen a red-faced magikoopa before.

"Speaking with the Princess." He replied. "Did you need something?"

"Are you finished with her?" At this Peach could have sworn she saw a smile on Kamek's face, but it was gone before she could be certain.

"No."

"Well, hurry up!"

"Have patience, Kammy." He replied. "I will be finished when I am finished." He turned back to Peach. "As I was saying, Princess, before the interruption…" He said as Kammy stormed out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, he lowered his voice. "Anna." He called, and the magikoopa nervously appeared.

"Here, Kamek."

"Princess, Anna is to stay with you now. Do not leave her sight, please. Anna, watch her. If you will excuse me?" And without so much of an explanation, he was gone.

"What was that about?" Peach asked.

Anna shook her head. "I don't know everything. I know he doesn't want her alone with you."

"Why?"

"Well," Anna said slowly, considering the answer, "She has a nasty temper and has been in a foul mood lately. That might have something to do with it, but he doesn't tell me everything. Whatever his reason, it's probably good. Listen, I know I'm supposed to stay with you, but I have somthing I need to take care of first. Can you stay here alone?"

Peach nodded nervously.

"Good. Lock the door behind me and don't open it for anyone else."

"How will I know if it's you?"

"You'll know. Be careful, Princess." And the magikoopa disappeared through the door.

Peah locked the door behind the magikoopa and worried. What was going on? Would she be trapped here? Was toad all right? And what aboutMario? Where was he? Was he okay?

Gradually she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of voices.


	13. Chapter 13

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Thirteen

Gradually she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of voices.

The voices were coming from the other side of the wall, another room. Peach went over to listen, knowing that one should not ordinarily eavesdrop on other people's conversations. It was Kamek and Kammy, by the sound of things.

"What do you think you are doing?" Came Kammy's voice, vibrating with anger.

"What do you mean?" Kamek replied, as calm as ever.

"You know what I mean. With the Princess. Are you trying to keep me away from her?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Who asked you to interfere, anyway? Bowser? He knows you're worthless."

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps? Who let the little Toad get away, Kamek? Who was personally in charge of getting rid of those three fools and yet, somehow, they managed to escape you. You, the great Kamek? Are you saying you could have stopped the little rats if you had wanted to? Then why didn't you? Who's side are you on, Kamek?"

"I do not answer to you, Kammy."

"Not yet. I am second-in-command to Bowser. A job that, I might add, used to be yours."

"Do not forget who introduced you to King Koopa in the first place, Kammy."

"If you think I owe you anything, Kamek, you're crazier than I thought. Don't make me angry, Kamek."

"Is that a threat?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you need to exercise some control over that temper of yours before it gets you into trouble."

"Oh, Really?" Kammy's voice got louder. "You would do well not to cross me, Kamek!"

"If you think that you frighten me you are sorely mistaken." Kamek's voice was almost to soft to hear. "There are very few reasons for me not to deal with you, and the longer you keep this up, the fewer they become."

"Who's threatening who now?" Shrieked Kammy, furiously. "Don't start with me, you-"

"That is quite enough. Go much farther and not even the bonds of family will help you Kammy. You will stay away from the Princess if you value your life, and no mention will ever be made of this conversation. Discussion ended." Kamek hissed, but the rage in his voice was clear.

"I'm back, Princess!" A voice called from outside the door, causing Peach to jump. She unlocked the door, and Anna came inside. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"What? Oh, well, I-I-um you startled me, that's all." Peach said nevously, sneaking a glance toward the wall where she had been listening.

The magikoopa followed her gaze. "Eavesdropping, eh? Nothing to worry about, Princess." Said Anna with a false light-heartedness.

"They really hate each other, don't they?" Peach asked after a moment.

Anna nodded unhappily.

"Do you get caught in the middle?" Peach asked again.

"No, well, Kammy tries to drag me into things, but Kamek tries to keep me out of it. I usually stay clear when they argue."

"How often is that?"

"Usually once a week."

"That bad?"

"Not usually as bad as tonight."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Anna brightened up, "it's late, and your probably tired, so I'll stop talking you to death."

Peach settled down to bed, wondering what could cause two family members to hate each other so much.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"How much farther is this desert?" Toad asked for the twentieth time. It seemed like it would never end.

"A couple more miles, maybe." Black Ninjakoopa replied.

"Hippa?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, that is a sandstorm, and yes, it is headed our way." Black Ninjakoopa replied to the dinasaur.

"Should we duck and cover?" Toad asked.

"If you'd like to." Came the reply.

"Will it help?"

"Not much."

"Oh."

"You might want to cover your eyes, though."

Toad did so, and soon felt the sand blowing fiercely all around him. After what seemed an eternity, the winds abated. Toad opened his eyes.

He and his companions were buried in the sand up to their waists.

"Great. Wonderful." Muttered Toad.

"Bleh!" Complained Yoshi.

"This may present a problem." Black Ninjakoopa stated matter-of-factly.

"You think?" Retorted Toad.

"Yes, I do."

"Any ideas on how to get out?"

"No, I think we're stuck."

"Great. So I guess we'll just have to wait here and hope someone comes along and digs us out."

"Yep, probably."

"Wonderful."

Someone eventually did come along. It was a mouse.

"I say, what are you three doing there?" It asked them.

"What do you think we're doing?" Toad asked irritably.

"Are you stuck?" It asked.

"Just a little." Snapped Toad.

"Do you need help?"

"Yeah." This was ridiculous.

"Okay then, hang on a minute."

Then the mouse pulled from his pocket (?) a shovel (?) and began digging. Soon the three were freed.

"Well, now you are free." Said the mouse.

"Thank you." Said Black Ninjakoopa.

"Yes thank you." Echoed Toad.

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm running a bit late. Have a nice day." With that the mouse was off.

"What a strange fellow." Remarked Black Ninjakoopa.

"I'll say." Agreed Toad. "Where did he get the shovel?" He wondered aloud.

" From his pocket."

"His pocket?"

"Yes."

Putting aside the fact that the mouse had not had a pocket, Toad asked another question.

"Why would he carry a shovel around in his pocket?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he thought he might need one."

Toad rolled his eyes. This was absurd. "Let's go. We're almost out of the desert."

"Indeed we are."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

"Princess, I have news for you." Anna said cheerfully.

"What is it?" Asked Peach tiredly. She was tired of being a captive.

"It seems your friend Toad has reached the forest." Anna announced.

"And?"

"And? Princess, that would be the forest that you see out your window."

"Oh." That made sense. Maybe there was a chance. "Where did you hear this?" It might not be accurate, if it were hearsay.

"I overheard Kamek and Kammy argueing."

"Oh." Anna looked upset at that. "Again? Well, maybe they'll let up soon. After all, it is a stressful time."

"True." Agreed the Magikoopa thoughtfully. "By the way, I'm afraid I have some bad news, too. Bowser is planning your wedding."

"Oh no!"

"Yes. But it should be several days before everything's ready. You still have time."

"Well, that's good."

"But Bowser may come to visit you soon."

"Oh."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

"I think we're lost, Black Ninjakoopa." Toad complained. "Everything looks the same."

"Of course everything looks the same. It's supposed too." Came the reply.

"Oh." Toad was silent for a moment. "So you know where we're going, then?"

"Of course."

"How much longer will we be here?"

"A day or so, perhaps."

"A day or so?" Toad asked nervously. This did not seem like a friendly place.

"More or less."

"Oh. So what are we going to do when we get to the castle?"

Black Ninjakoopa was silent for a minute or two. "Well, I suppose we shall have to sneak in, release the Princess, and sneak back out with her. We certainly cannot match Bowser's strength."

"But how will we do that?"

Black Ninjakoopa gave him a look of surprise. "I thought you had at least some sort of plan, Toad, or you wouldn't have gone after her."

"Nope, no plan."

"Wonderful."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

"Well, there's the castle, but how will we get in?" Toad asked worriedly.

"We need a distraction." Black Ninjakoopa replied. The entrance to the castle was heavily guarded.

"How do we distract them?" Toad wondered. They didn't have much to work with. Then an idea hit him. It was ridiculous, but it just might work. "Black Ninjakoopa?"

"Yes?"

"I need your shell."

It was a boring day for guardwork. The koopas guarding the castle entrance were bored. Very bored. There was no point to this. After all, Mario and Luigi had been captured. Who was left to come after the princess? One koopa stifled a yawn.

Then a yoshi appeared, which in itself was unusual. But even more unusually, it was riding a black shell in circles. Was it performing?

With nothing else to do, the koopas gathered around to watch the yoshi. So intent were they upon the show, that they failed to notice a toadstool and koopa sneaking by.

"Well," whispered Toad, "we're inside. Now what?"

"We have to find the Princess."

"How are we going to do that?"

"She's probably in a tower."

"Why's that?"

"Princesses are always kept captive in towers."

"Oh."

"This way."


	18. Chapter 18

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Eighteen:

Peach sighed. The wedding would be tomorrow, and she had no choice in the matter. She sat restlessly. If only Toad would make it, but that was unlikely. How could he make it through the forest, and if he did, how could he make it inside the castle. She turned back to look out the window.

The guards were doing something weird outside. Briefly Peach wondered what was going on.

A light tapping sounded at the door.

Anna slipped behind the door as Peach opened it.

It was Toad, and . . . a shell-less koopa?

"Princess!" Toad exclaimed. "We've come to rescue you! hurry!"

Peach doubted that Anna would try to stop her, but she hesitated. She didn't want to cause trouble for the magikoopa. Then she remembered something.

"Mario! Luigi! They're trapped somewhere in the castle!" She exclaimed.

"But where?" Toad wondered.

"We don't have time to look for thim." The magikoopa spoke. "They could be anywhere."

Suddenly Anna came out from behind the door. "I know where they are. I'll show you, Princess, on one condition."

"What's that?" Peach asked nervously.

"Take me with you."

"Of course."

With the help of a little magic, the four stole through the castle like shadows and entered the dungeons. In the deepest darkest area of the dungeon were Mario and Luigi.

"Princess!" Mario called. "How? What?"

"Later." Hissed the Black Ninjakoopa. "We don't have time right now." He turned to Anna. "You have a key, I hope?"

"Of course." She pulled a ring of keys from her robes and quickly found the correct one. "Stole them this morning." Se explained to Peach. "Just in case."

Mario and Luigi were soon free.

"Let's go." Hissed Black Ninjakoopa, looking about nervously.

"All right." Mario agreed. "But we need to take care of Bowser."

Anna and Black Ninjakoopa looked stricken, and Luigi said, "Shouldn't we make sure they're safe first, Mario?"

Mario sighed. "Fine. You're right, of course, Luigi. We need to get out of here."

And the group made their escape.


	19. Chapter 19

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Nineteen:

The group planned to escape quickly, rejoin Yoshi, and return to Mushroom Kingdom.

They didn't plan on running into Bowser.

But that's what happened.

"Mario?" Roared Bowser. "How did you escape? No matter! I will stomp you flat!"

And Bowser attacked. He blew fire, he slashed, and stomped at Mario, but each time Mario managed to narrowly avoid Bowser.

"What do I do?" Mario wondered. "How do I stop him?"

He couldn't jump on Bowser, couldn't throw him into a pit of lava, couldn't hit him with a hammer, and couldn't throw him into a bomb.

It was Toad who came up with a solution.

He ran up to Bowser and stomped on his foot. Then, while Bowser was doubled over, he poked him in the eye. Then he grabbed the koopa by the tail and spun him around in circles, faster and faster, until he finally let go.

Bowser went flying right into the next room and landed with a loud crash.

A groan could be heard from the other room, but Bowser did not emerge.

"Well, let's go." Said Toad, dusting off his hands.


	20. Chapter 20

Dislcaimer: None of the characters from the realm of Nintendo, including Mario characters, belong to me.

Chapter Twenty:

Everyone escaped the castle of the evil Koopa King.

Yoshi rejoined the group.

Black Ninjakoopa regained his shell.

They returned safely to Mushroom Kingdom.

MarioLuigi, and Yoshireturned home.

Princess Toadstool returned to the castle.

Toad, Yoshi, and Black Ninjakoopa became heroes.

Yoshi and Black Ninjakoopa became good friends and often went to visit Frankie.

Anna was welcomed into the castle, and became Chief Advisor in Koopa Intelligence, helping make Mushroom Kingdom safe against Bowser and his minions.

Bowser was not badly hurt, and soon returned to plotting ways to kidnap Princess Toadstool and make her marry him.

And everyone lived happily ever after until Bowser tried to kidnap Peach again.


End file.
